The Looney Toons Show Season 3 episodes 1 Part 2
by strong man
Summary: Pepe has lost his wife and now he lives with Sylvester and hid brother but what they don't know is that Sylvester is planning on marrying him...will Pepe accept or not?
1. Starting All Over

**This is my first chapter of The Looney Toons Show Part 2**

**Rated:M**

**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog**

We continue with Pepe crying over his wife's dead body and Sylvester giving him company

A few minutes had passed and then Pepe stood up

Pepe:"That's it then"He said warping his tears from his eyes

Sylvester:"Come on"He said while patting his back and getting up

He began to walk out but stopped at the doorway and turned to his lover then pulled out a hand

Pepe walked up to him and just took his hand then looked at him

Pepe:"Thank you"He said before kissing him on the cheek

Sylvester:"Are you sure your okay?

Pepe:"Yes...let's go

Sylvester nodded and they walked out but Pepe took one last look at his wife before departing

Meanwhile, Alan was wondering they were going to come out that is until he saw Pepe and Sylvester came out of the crowed

Alan walked over to them

Alan:"Sylvester"He said while hugging him

Alan turned to the skunk

Alan:"I'm sorry for your lost...uh

Sylvester:"His name is Pepe' le pew...he's my boyfriend

Alan:"It's nice to meet you...I'm Sylvester 's brother

Pepe:"Nice to meet you too..and about my wife's death..I wanted her to go but not like this

Pepe cried deep into Sylvester's chest and Sylvester patted his back

Alan:"We better get him inside

Sylvester nodded and took Pepe's arm and put it around his neck then the three walked on

Sylvester:"You'll feel better after you get inside ..you'll see"He said running his paw through Pepe's hair

Pepe:"I suppose

What Sylvester doesn't know is that his brother was gay himself but will have to wait until later

They got to the door and Sylvester opened it with a free hand and they went inside

Sylvester:"Junior...why don't you go to your room and play with your toys while the three of us have some grown up time

Junior:"Yes father"He said before heading upstairs

Sylvester walked to the couch and sat Pepe down while Alan closed the door then sat with joined them

Pepe:"You were right...Sylvester..I do feel a lot better

Sylvester:"You see"He said before kissing him on the cheek along with Alan

Pepe giggled and blushed

Sylvester and his brother kept kissing on him when he finally laid on the couch

He laid his head on the edge of the couch and Sylvester got on top of him then placed his toung in his mouth

Pepe pulled Sylvester's head closer to him forcing it deeper then wrapped his arms around him, while doing so he ran a hand down his back

Pepe had always thought black and white was on cats were hot and sexy

Alan wanted to join the fun but he was afraid to get on Sylvester cause he was his brother and it wouldn't be right but deep in his heart he really loved him a lot

Alan:"I'll wait until they are done then I'll ask him

A few more minutes had passed and Sylvester pulled away from Pepe

Sylvester:"How was that?

Pepe:"It was twice a better then my wife

Sylvester smiled and got off of Pepe

He got up and both just sat doing nothing until Alan slid over and cupped his hand between his legs

Alan was about to say something to his brother but Pepe interrupted

Pepe:"Sylvester..you mind if I use your shower?

Sylvester:"Sure...it's upstairs to the right of my room"he replied the skunk

Pepe:"Thanks"He said before getting up and kissed him on the cheek then walked upstairs leaving Sylvester and his brother alone

Both of them were quite as rabbit urntil Sylvester broke the silence

Slvester:"Alan"He said turning his head to him

Alan:"Yes"He said doing the same as his brother

Sylvester:"You wanna listen to some music

Alan nodded then Sylvester walked over to his boom box and turned on Christina Aguilera's new song hit single"Your Body" then he hit play

He then started dancing to the song

He danced all the way to the couch and pulled out his hand

Alan didn't feel right with dancing with a male and for once he ignored it and took his hand

The black and white cat pulled him close to his body and placed his right arm on his shoulder

Alan didn't know what to do until Sylvester showed him then Alan did the rest until they got to the steps which made him nervous

Sylvester:"Now...just follow my lead"He said calming him down

Alan nodded and followed every move he made, every step he did

Sylvester:"Your doing it"He said smiling

Alan:"I guess I am

They both smiled at each other then Alan saw something in his brothers eyes that he hasn't seen before

He turned his head to hide his head to hide his blushing but Sylvester took a finger and put it on his chin then Alan turned to him only to be met by a pair of lips against his

His eyes widened and made him blush even redder

Sylvester led him to the couch and stopped

Sylvester then pushed him down and told him to spread his legs

He did so then Sylvester got down on his knees and started licking up both of his legs and up to his chest

He got off of the floor and onto the couch then he grabbed Alan's cheeks and placed his toung in his mouth

Alan already knew that Sylvester hasn't kissed anyone despise his son but he did know this...he tasted very good

He gripped Sylvester's fur tight following by him getting closer making the kiss even more passionate

Sylvester began to feel on his body, Alan did the same with his brother

**Hope you liked this chapter I did **

**More chapters coming soon...so stay alert **

**Remember to Review**


	2. Moving Out

**This is my second chapter of The Looney Toons Show Part 2**

**Rated:M**

**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog**

20 minutes passed and Pepe stepped out of the shower

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him then walked out of the bathroom

Downstairs, Alan and his brother parted and walked to the couch

Alan:"That was the first time I daced with you in a long time..but I'm tired

Sylvester looked at his brother and patted his legs

Alan noticed and just smiled a him before laying his head down and closing his eyes

Sylvester repeatedly striocked his fur down and up making Alan purr

Pepe dried off quickly and removed the towel from his body

He went downstairs and he was Sylvester, on his lap sleeping was his brother

Sylvester saw Pepe coming downstairs and told him to be quite cause Alan was sleeping

Pepe nodded and tiptoed to the couch then sat down close to him

He put his arms around his neck and looked at Alan

Pepe:"Your really taking good care of your family...your mom would be proud

Sylvester looked at Pepe in confusion

Sylvester:"How did you know that she died?

Pepe:"It was on the news on my T.V

Sylvester giggled and then thought of an idea

Sylvester:"Hey..Pepe"He said looking at him

Pepe:"Yes"He said doing the same thing

Sylvester:"I've been thinking about moving into your house...you know when they removed the body and clean up the mess

Pepe:"Can I ask why?

Sylvester:"There's three people living in this small house including me plus the house is pretty big..it could even fit a party

Pepe couldn't help but smile then he kissed his cheek

Sylvester giggled then asked Pepe if he could check up on his son for him to see if he was alright

Pepe agreed and stood up then walked upstairs to Junior's room

He saw Junior watching T.V and leaned against the door, he smiled

When a commercial came on that when Pepe came in the room and sat on his legs then Junior noticed

Pepe:"You dad wanted me to see if you were okay

Junior:"I'm fine

Pepe:"Okay..just checking

He was about to go out of the door but stopped and turned his head

Pepe;"Before I forget..you might want to come down ..you father and I have something to say

Junior nodded and Pepe smiled then walked out of the room

Pepe walked back downstairs

Sylvester:"How is he?"He told his boyfriend as he walked by and sat down then placed his arm around him

Pepe:"I told him to come down in a few minutes cause I've been thinking and it's a great idea

Sylvester smiled and looked at his brother, shook him awake

Alan opened his eyes and yawned

Alan:"What did I miss?

Sylvester:"Pepe and I have been thinking of moving into his house...once they clean up the mess"He said moving his hand towards his

Pepe:"Besides my house is a mansion...it has about four bathrooms, 2 bedrooms and a huge guest room for partying

Alan:"Wow..that sounds fantastic

Sylvester:"Then it's settled...we'll start packing tomorrow

Pepe.:"Great...I'll go tell Junior

Pepe got up form the couch and went back upstairs to Junior's room

Another commercial came on then he turned to Pepe

Pepe:"We need to downstairs

Junior didn't hesitat to asks, he walked to Pepe and he picked him up in his right arm

He then departed from the room and headed back downstairs

The other two were talking until Pepe and Junior came and sat down on the couch

Sylvester:"We have great news...we're moving

Junior:"How is that great news?

Sylvester:"Pepe's house is a mansion with four bathrooms, two bedrooms and a flat screen T.V

Junior:"What's a flat screen?

Alan:"You'll see when we get there"He said before rubbing his head

As for Ralph and Sam, they were making-out on the couch;kissing and touching

Ralph:"I love you Sam"He said rubbing his back

Sam:"Me too Ralph"He said putting his legs on his butt

They made-out for over 25 minutes then moved on to the sex and it lasted for over an hour then they parted

Sam laid down on the edge of the couch and Ralph laid on top of his white chest

Sam put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling

Note that Sam did get a haircut so he could see better without moving his hair up to see something

Sam sighed

Sam:"You remember when we lived on that farm and I would always pound you whenever you tried to get near the flock of sheep I was protecting

Ralph:"Yeah"He said twisting a finger in circles on his fur

Sam:"You know...looking back then...I find it kinda funny

Ralph crawled towards his husband up to his face and kissed his nose

Sam smiled cause he was attracted to his body..Ralph was the same way with Sam

Note that they ended their rivalry in 2012 and in May they fell in love with one another then in November they got married and moved out of the woods for good finally in December they decided to move in together

Suddenly the light sky turned to dark and they went to bed

In Sylvester's house, Alan was putting Junior to bed when he fell asleep on the couch while Sylvester and Pepe were already in the bed

Pepe:"You know...with you and Alan by my side I feel complete "Zhe said taking his paw in his hand

Sylvester smiled and both of them shared a wonderful kiss together until Alan came into the room and they stopped

Sylvester:"Is Junior asleep?

Alan nodded then got into bed with the two and snuggled close to his brother until he his head was on his chest then he went right on to sheep

Pepe:"We should sleep too..we have a big day tomorrow

Sylvester nodded and went to sleep also

**Hope you liked this chapter I did..it's not the best but the next one will be**

**More chapters coming..so alert me**

**Remember To Review**


	3. Beautiful Break-ups

**This is my third chapter of The Looney Toons Show Part 2**

**Rated:M**

**Freaku wanted me you do the Lola/Tina...and I loved his idea...your wish is my command, lol**

**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog, Lola/Tina, Walter/Pete**

Time passed by quickly for Ralph and Sam

Sam awake and yawned then turned his head to Ralph who was still sleeping

Sam slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out the door then went downstairs

He made him some coffee to get ready for the day

He poured a cup in his favorite mug and steam came out if the poured coffee

He took a sip of his coffe then sat it down on the counter

He then went out the door to get the paper, he got it and was about to go back inside when he spotted his neighbor, Daffy coming out of the house

Sam:"Morning"He called out

Daffy looked at Sam and waved his hand then picked up the paper and went inside, same did too

Sam closed the door behind him and sat the paper on the table then he walked to get his coffee off of the counter and sat down on his chair

He had his paper in both hands after he put his coffee down on the table near him

He oped the paper up and started reading

While he was on page 2, he heard his husband come downstairs still with sleep in his eyes

He walked passed Sam and went to the coffee-maker and grabbed his mug then poured the large amount of coffee in his mug then sat the pot down

He walked to Sam and sat down his mug down next to him while he sat in the chair facing Sam

Ralph:"Morning Sam

Sam:Morning Ralph

They both couldn't help but laugh at that cause it was the same thing they did every morning on the farm

As for Buggs,most of the time he was relaxing on the couch watching T.V and Daffy laid the back of his back on the base of the chest

Daffy:"I wonder what..Lola's up too?

Buggs:"Probably just crying her eyes out for all I care"He said flipping through channels

Meanwhile in Lola's room, she was crying her eyes out with her hands covering them

Lola:"I can't believe that Buggs would break up with me...we were so perfect together

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Walter Bunny answed the door, it was Tina Russo and her hair was crazy messed up

Walter:"Tina?

Tina:"I need to talk to Lola

Walter:"Sure...she's in her room upstairs

Tina:"Thanks"She said walking passed him then went upstairs

Walter smiled

Pete:"Who is that...baby"He said wrapping his arms around Walters neck and leaned in close to his ear

Walter:"It's Tina..ever since Buggs broke her heart, she's been very depressed

Pete:"Oh

He slid a paw down Walters shirt and touched him

He moaned at his warm and soft touch of his furry paw

Walter turned around and wrapped his hands around the panther and stroked his hair back and placed his toung in his mouth and Pete dove down his pants and grabbed his crouch then squeezed it

Walter did the same to Pete and kissed him all the way to the couch

Pete gently laid down and Walter followed then continued making-out

In Lola's room, she was still cry when she heard a knock on her door

Lola:"Come in"She was through her tears

Tina came in and walked and sat next to Lola

Tina:"Hey...what's wrong?

Lola:"Buggs broke up with me"She said not looking at him

Tina:"I know what you mean

Lola heard that line

Lola:"What do you mean?"She said looking at her

Tina:"Daffy stood me up

Lola looked at her hair all messed up

Lola:"What's wrong with your hair?

Tina:"I had to relieve by stress

Lola:"Oh..I see"She said while sighing

Tina:"It must have been hard for you to let go of someone you really love"She said putting her hand on her back

Tina thought of making Daffy jealous by going out with Lola

Tina:"Hey..why don't we go out but it's just to make Daffy and Buggs jealous"She said making sure that she dosen't get the wrong idea

Lola:"And you think this will work?

Tina:"I'm positive

Lola wrapped away her tears and smiled

Lola:"Well if this is going to work..we need to fix that hair of yours

Tina nodded then Lola grabbed her hand and led her dresser make-up thing

Lola grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair

Tina:"Now let's go over the rules

Lola:"Fine by me

Tina:"First off we're both lesbians and we love each other

Lola:"Okey

Tina:"Second...we hold each other's hand

Lola:"Got it

Lola:"Finally..tell each other how mush we hate boys

Lola:"Perfect

She finished on the shampoo and went onto brushing it down repeatedly

It took until 5:00 cause of her messy hair

Now for the dress, Tina got up from chair and went to the closet to pick something out to wear

Lola just went to the bed and waited patiently for her

She took out a blue gown with diamonds that she forgot she had a long time ago like 2001 and she wondered if it'll still fit her body

Tina thought that she'll try it on in bathroom

She walked to the room, opened it and closed the door right after went through

It took a few minutes then she came out and spun around, showing off her fitting

Lola:"Wow..you look wonderful

Tina:"Thank you

Lola then got up from the bed and walked towards her

Lola took her hand walked walked out of the door

Walter was about to take off his shirt reviling his bright yellow chest but as soon as heard his daughter come downstairs he put it back on then the two quickly say up on the couch

Walter saw Lola wearing a pink gown, her hair was in the style version of the pop-punk singer P!nk and holding her hand was Tina, she was wearing a blue gown with diamonds plus her hair was set up in a hair covering the eye (What's that style called?)

Lola:"My and Tina are going to have dinner dad

Walter got up from the couch and walked the hugged her daughter and her friend

Walter:"Be safe...I couldn't afford to lose you too

Tina:"Don't worry...I'm take good care of her

Walter smiled and opened the door to let the two our then closed the door behind them

Walter:"Now where were we?"He said turning towards his lover

Pete got up and walked to Walter then took his hand

They headed upstairs to his room

Walter opened the door with a free hand and closed it when the two went through

Walter:"Why don't you go sit on the bed

Pete nodded then went and sat down

Walter turned around and unbuttoned his pants then pulled them off and tossed them against behind his including his underwear

Pete was getting rather exited from this then Walter walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed

He then got on top of his and on his knees then took his shirt off and tossed to where his pants were

Finally the two where making-out with their toungs then climbed up to the head of the bed where the got under the covers and touched each other followed by moaning

**I know your going to ask but ****Patricia died in a car crash due to being wasted and drunk...I know sad isn't it...this happened five days ago**

**Walter heard about his wife's death while he was watching T.V, a couple days later Walter promised himself that he'll never love again but that all changed when met with Pete **

**Their was a gay-side of him that he never knew until now**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember to Review this**


	4. A Night Out

**This is my third chapter of The Looney Toons Show Part 2**

**Rated:M**

**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog, Lola/Tina, Walter/Pete, ****Charlie/K-9**

** Just so you know K-9 is voiced by Damon Jones**

As of Daffy and Buggs, they were still watching T.V

Daffy:"I'm bord

Buggs:"Well..what do you wanna do?

Daffy:"Well..since your not with Lola and your gay now...why don't we go out to a restaurant

Buggs:"Sure"He said before grabbing the remote and turned the T.V off

Daffy:"Great"He said before getting off of Buggs

He turned around and helped Buggs up and kissed him

Daffy ran to the kitchen and grabbed his keys then ran back at a fast paste

Daffy:"Ready

Buggs:"You know...you talk too much but not as much as Lola plus your cuter then she her

Daffy:"I'd do anything for you

Buggs:"Even..get me anything I want?

Daffy:"Nice try..He said after laughing

Buggs laughed as well then kissed him

Buggs:Come on..Daffy"He said taking his hand in his then they walked out the door

Daffy for once decided to drive Buggs's car instead of his own

Daffy opened the front door and slid in the driver's seat then his lover sat in the other

Daffy put the keys in the ignition and started it up

Daffy backed out of the driveway and they went on the road then drove on

While they were driving, Daffy looked out the window and saw Lola and Tina holding hand plus wearing diamonds and a gown

Lola:"Hey..Buggs ..guess what..I'm going to dinner with Tina with not you

Buggs just ignored her and kelp his eyes facing the road...Daffy ignored Tina and sat back in the seat then they drove on

Lola:"Dang it..time for plan B

Tina:"That a girl

They continued walking and while walking Tina was feeling rather complete with Lola and when she turned around with her beautiful eyes, she melted

She knew that it was wrong but something about her seemed to click inside her

She also wanted to tell her right there but she just goi out a relationship a day ago, she needed time for her heart to aid so she kept quiet until they got to the restaurant

Daffy and Buggs were driving along until they saw parking spot in the parking lot

They got out of the car, Daffy locked the door and they took each others hand as they walked inside

Six of the strippers were their such as Ralph & Sam, Foghorn & George, Sylvester and Pepe were having dinner as well..Alan was staying in the mansion and take care of Junior, as for Foghorn and George's kids..they could take care themselves until they got home

The man in charge around here was Wile E. Coyote with his lover Roadrunner

Wile:"What's the occasion for you two?

Buggs:"Where're on a date

Wile:"Splendid...I'll have my darling husband show you to your table

Roadrunner came rushing towards them and lead them to a table with a candle lit in the middle

Daffy:"Thanks..roadrunner

Roadrunner did a Beep-beep then took off next to Wile

Buggs:"Well here..we are

Daffy:"Yeah

Daffy was about to set down when his boyfriend pulled out his chair for him

Daffy:"Oh..what a gentlemen"He said while sitting down

Buggs pushed in his chair then sat in his own

Buggs:"You know Daffy..we used to think of ourselves as roommates but now that we're together..I'm actually starting to like you

Daffy:"I feel the same say Buggy"He said using a pet name

They both rose up from their seats and kissed passionately

While kissing, Buggs saw Lola and Tina in the corner of his eyes

Buggs:"Hey..Daffy"He said when they finished

Daffy:"Yes

Buggs:"Why don't you go and order some menus

Daffy:"Anything for you..my love"He said getting up and walking to the owner

Buggs got up as well and went to the two women

Buggs:"What do you think..your doing?

Lola:"Oh..you know..just gonna have a little dinner with Tina

Buggs:"I knew you'd find someone else

He walked away from then then Wile walked up to the two

Wile:"What's the occasion for you two?

Lola:"Where're on a date

Wile:"Splendid...I'll have my darling husband show you to your table

Lola:"Wait..Wile

Wile:"You need something

Lola:"Yes...don't tell Buggs or Daffy this but we're trying to make them jealous

Tina:"Will you help us?

Lola:"Great...now we want to get the closest table to them

Wile:"Of course

Lola:"Thank you"She said before she took Tina's hand and went off to the table

What the girls doesn't know is that Wile was gay but he decided to play along

Wile:"Roadrunner

He rushed to his husbands side them whispered something in his ear about going into the back and telling the waiter to bring some wine to them

Roadrunner understood and ran through the double doors into the kitchen

The one who was getting the food ready was former Copy Place manager Giovanni Jones

Roadrunner rushed up to him and said to serve wine to Lola and Tina

Giovanni:"Why

Roadrunner answered the question, he didn't know why but Giovanni agreed

Meanwhile Pepe and his boyfriend were eating fish and sprouts

Pepe:"This is great"He said his fork down

Sylvester:"What do you mean?"He said with half of fish hanging out of his mouth

Pepe:"I finally get to start over again"He said licking his lips

Sylvester:"You want some?"He said with a full mouth

Pepe nodded and got up from his chair then walked over

Pepe put his whole mouth over the fish in Sylvester's mouth and bite down


	5. A Song About True Love

**This is my fourth chapter of The Looney Toons Show Part 2**

**Rated:M**

**Pairings:Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog, Lola/Tina, Walter/Pete, Charlie/K-9**

**Daffy's singing voice is by Alan Cumming with the sound of the current actor & Sam sheepdog singing voice is by Faydee**

When Pepe bit down on the fish, he was actually making-out with him and his hands were holding Slyvester's cheek bones

He continued to kiss him then slightly walked to the DJ because truth to be told, this is dinner theater

Pepe asked the Dj who was Giovanni Jones to play three songs:**Naughty Girl by ****Beyonce, Start Of Something New by Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron and Buttons by the Pussycat dolls**

**Pepe La Pew is the singing voice is Vanessa Hudgens and Sylvester's singing voice is Zac Efron**

Giovanni happily agreed and set up the song for him

The lights went dim and everyone turned to him, Pepe got up on the stage a then stood in front of the microphone, a single spotlight shined down upon him

Pepe:"Hello my name is Pepe La Pew and I like to dedicate this to my boyfriend, Sylvester"He said pointing to him as the stoplight was on him

Sylvester stood up and walked to his boyfriend and the light followed him as he went on the stairs on the stage

Soon he faced to face with Pepe who held both his hand

Sylvester looked at the crowd who was staring at him, he was really nervous when he was being stared at but Pepe calmed him down with a light kiss on the cheek, that made him feel better

Pepe handed him the microphone and he went at the front of the stage

Sylvester:"Hi...I like to sing a song to my beautiful man"He said as Pepe came by his side and he took h the skunk's hand before holding the mic up to his mouth and the DJ started to play Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney then different colored lights were flashing all around the restaurant

Everyone continued to look at Sylvester as he sucked in his gut then faced his lover

Pepe:"Just calm down and look deep into my eyes"He whispered

Sylvester nodded and took Pepe's hand above his face then he started to sing, the chorus that dose the back-ups are Daffy Duck George Sam Sheepdog

Pepe brought his own mic with him and he stood by his boyfriend

Slyvester:Livin' in my own world I didn't understand"He said looking at Pepe"That anything can happen when you take a chance

Pepe:"I never believed in"He said facing his lover and stroked his cheek while both of their eyes were lost in love"What I couldn't see, I never opened my heart

Sylvester:"Ohhhhh

Pepe:"Two all the possibilities, Ohhhh

[Both] I know...that soming has changed never felt this way"They lead in close to each other like Peanut and Jelly

Pepe:"And right here here tonight

Both:"This could be the..."They down the stage holding hands

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] Start of somethin' new

Pepe:"It feels so right"He said running his fingers through his hair

[Both] To be here with you, ooh"They slipped apart and each did a different sexy pose, Pepe did the shoulder thing and Sylvester did a nasty thing with his hips" And now lookin' in your eyes"Thay faced each other

Pepe:"I feel in my heart"He said running towards him

Sylvester:"Feel in my heart"He said lifting him up at the waist at the right time

[Both] The start of somethin' new:"Sylvester gently and slowly placed him down on the floor

Sylvester:"Ohhhh, yeahh

He took Pepe in his arms and did the dip

[*{VERSE}*]

Sylvester:"Now who'd of ever thought that... um"He said sitting him up-right

[Both] We'd both be here tonight... yeah"He said while Pepe jumped into him arms

Pepe:"Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter"He said as Sylvester spun him around

Sylvester:"Brighter, brighter"He said before the two stood back to back

Pepe:"Oh, with you by my side

Sylvester:"By my side"He said taking Pepe's hand and held it up forcing him to stand back up

[BOTH] I know... that somethin' has changed"He said walking in circle around each other while keeping their eyes locked on" Never felt this way, oh I know it for real

[Both} This could be the..."He said while taking Pepe's waist and Pepe putting a leg on Sylvester's butt

[*{CHORUS}*]

[BOTH] start of somethin' new"They started doing the tango" It feels so right to be here with you... oh" and now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart

Both:"The start of somethin' new"He said as he letting Pepe down

[*{BRIDGE}*]

Sylvester:"I never knew that it could happen til it happened to me ohhhh, yeah"He said running back upstairs

[Both] I didn't know it before"Pepe also ran back on stage

Pepe:"But now it's easy to see"He said taking Sylvester's hand in his

[Both] Ohhhhh

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] It the start of something new"They faced each other "It feels so right to be here with you... oh and now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart

Both:" That it's the start of somethin' new"They got closer to each other"It feels so right

Sylvester:"So right... oh"He said rubbing him hair

Pepe:"To be here with you... oh"He said taking his arms and wrapping them around his neck

[Both] And now...

Pepe:"Lookin' in your eyes

Sylvester:"Lookin' in your eyes

Pepe:"I feel in my heart

Sylvester:"Feel in my heart"He said wrapping him arms around his boyfriend

Pepe:"The start of somethin' new

Sylvester:"The start of somethin' new

Pepe:"The start of somethin' new

Slyvester:"Somethin' new

**Well...what do you think of this chapter?**

**More chapters coming and be sure to review this**


	6. I'll Be Your Naughty Boy

**This is my sixth of Looney Toons Part 2**

**Rated:**M

**Pairings:"**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog, Lola/Tina, Walter/Pete, Charlie/K-9

When the song was over Sylvester kissed Pepe on the cheek and Pepe quickly kissed him on the lips, Everyone cheered for them them the two girls

Next Giovanni played Naughty Girl by Beyonce but he added "Marilyn Monroe" by Nicki Minaj to it and Pepe whispered to his lover to put the mic down and let him have his way with him

Sylvester agreed and put it down on the table then sat down in his seat

Pepe stayed up on stage and called the boys over, they all walked beside him and began to go down the step in a sexy way

Pepe did sexy moved while singing

Pepe:"I love to love you, baby, I love to love you baby"He said moving his body"I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy"He said putting both hands over his head and shook his whole body  
If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame"He said stocking his hair back"Feelin' ki NASTY  
I might just take you home with me

Baby, the minute I feel your energy"He said coming down as a sexy woman"your vibe is just taken over me"He said eyeing and walking towards"  
Start feelin' so crazy, babe"He said laying down on his lovers lap"  
Babe, I feel the funk coming over me"He said stocking his cheek"  
I don't know what's gotten into me"He said getting up, faced him and made him put his hands on his waist making Pepe sizzle"the rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe"he got Sylvester to stand up and feel on his shoulders"tonight I'll be your naughty girl"He put his head all the way as far as he can go while the back & white cat landed his hot breath on his neck"I'm callin' all my girls (boys)"He said pointing to the boy who were giving their men the time of their lives"we're gonna turn this party out"He said turning around and getting low, Sylvester then softness of Pep's tail as it hit his face"

I know you want my body"Pepe got down on the floor"tonight I'll be your naughty girl"said when Sylvester down on his knees and licked his chest all the way up up his neck"I'm callin' all my girls (boys) who were all up on their husbands legs and nuzzling the neck"I see you look me up and down"He said moving up and down on his boyfriend"and I came to party"you're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy"He said feeling his own body and putting his hair back while sizzling again"the way your body moves across the floor"He said getting off of him and helping him up"feelin' kin NASTY"I might just take you home with me"He said jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist"baby, the minute I feel your energy"He said feeling his face"your vibe is just taken over me"He said feeling his back"start feelin' so crazy, babe"He said placing his hand on Sylvester's head and forced his lips to go into his chest which he didn't mind at all"babe, I feel the funk coming over me"He moaned at the feeling as Sylvester licked his neck"I don't know what's gotten into me"He said getting down from his lover and turned around"the rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe"He said shaking his booty that was pressed against Sylvester's lower body"tonight I'll be your naughty girl"He said pushed up against him making his butt go up the back down"I'm callin' all my girls (boys)"He said as they were coming towards him"we're gonna turn this party out"They walked up the steps then turned half their bodies around, put one on their hip then moved their butts from side to side"I know you want my body"They all got down low"tonight I'll be your naughty girl"They got down on the floor and did another sexy pose"the men where all close together, Daffy's leg was over George's waist, his leg was over Ralph's and his leg was over Pepe's"I'm callin' all my girls (boys)" said Pepe who getting up"I see you look me up and down"He walked down in a sexy way"and I came to party"I love to love you, baby"He said on repeat while sing the line over and over"I love to love you, baby"I love to love you, baby"I love to love you, baby"tonight I'll be your naughty girl"He said pulled his lover from his seat and guided him to the stage

The others told their man to come

I'm callin' all my girls (boys"They rose up from their seats"we're gonna turn this party outc"The others who were posing had lift their leg up to let their husbands through"I know you want my body"The husband licked their lovers neck while stroking the side"tonight I'll be your naughty girl"Pepe got on top on Sylvester and passionately kissed him"I'm callin' all my girls (boys)"They did the same as Pepe

Also, they continued this throughout the song until it was over

I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

**The next song will by "Buttons" by the Pussycat dolls and it'll be evan sexier then this...anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and** **review of you can**

**Oh and I almost forgot one thing...the strippers will be sweaty all over so the next chapter may by by 122's song "Hot & Wet**


End file.
